1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication connecting apparatus and method, and particularly, to a vehicle communication connecting apparatus connected to a mobile terminal present within the vehicle, and an operation method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
A communication connecting apparatus is an apparatus which includes a function of outputting images and sounds (video and audio) which a user is visible and audible. The user can view various images via the communication connecting apparatus fixedly or detachably mounted in a vehicle. Such communication connecting apparatus may be connected to an external device via an external terminal or the like.